L'épine de Noël
by MacHellia
Summary: L'équipe 1 est en sous-effectif, l'inspecteur Ginoza est débordé, submergé aussi bien par son travail, que par l'obscurité qui hante son pscycho-pass. Il n'a ni le temps, ni l'envie de promener ses molosses. Malheureusement, l'inspecteur Ginoza doit se soumettre au système Sybill et à ses lubies aussi incongrues soient elles.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour les thèmes "Epine" et "Brioche" lors de la nuit du 07/12/19 (1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin).

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**L'épine de Noël**

Suite à la perte de l'exécuteur Sasayama dans des circonstances hors normes, l'intégralité de l'équipe, inspecteurs comme exécuteurs avaient vu leurs teintes se dégrader. Yayoi et Shion en venaient même à souhaiter que Sasayama surgisse pour les importuner comme à son habitude.

Kasagi essayait de rien laisser paraître mais son sourire c'était terni. Masaoka avait inconsciemment et officieusement augmenter sa consommation d'alcool, son fils fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Le plus atteint fut toutefois l'inspecteur référent de Sasayama. En une nuit, la teinte de Kogami s'était irrémédiablement obscurcie, laissant ses collègues et amis impuissants.

L'inspecteur Kogami avait refusé la thérapie, il fut emmené de force vers un centre de rétablissement. Sibyll ne faisait aucune exception, et l'inspecteur Ginoza appliqua péniblement les ordres en personne. Lorsqu'il tira sur son vieil ami bien qu'en mode paralysie, son psycho–pass déclina de nouveau.

Ses efforts, son sacrifice ne furent d'aucune utilité, la teinte de Kogami ne s'améliora pas malgré son séjour au centre. Le basculement irréversible de son collègue au si haut potentiel et meilleur ami mina l'état du psycho-pass de l'unique inspecteur de la première brigade. Ce dernier, sur lequel pesait toujours l'épée de Damoclès de ses antécédents familiaux n'eut plus le choix et fut contraint à une thérapie.

Après ces éléments tragiques, Ginoza était encore plus froid avec ses exécuteurs. Protéger la teinte de son psycho-pass l'obnubilait et dictait à présent sa conduite. Comme le lui conseillait si bien son psychiatre, il devait simplement se préserver.

Lorsque Ginoza apprit le retour de son ami dans son équipe en tant qu'exécuteur, il ne put dissimuler son trouble, ce qui mit un terme aux légers progrès que son psycho–pass avaient accompli. Ce n'était pas un cadeau anticipé de fin d'année de Sybill mais bel et bien une épine de Noël imposé par le système. Il ne pouvait se comporter avec Kogami comme avec les autres exécuteurs. Le voir ainsi déchu chaque matin était comme sentir une aiguille vermineuse s'insinuer sous sa peau, un rappel constant de la fragilité d'un inspecteur aussi chevronné soit-il. Chaque matin il marchait sur cette même épine, et la douleur ne faiblissait pas malgré l'habitude.

Kogami fut accueilli à bras ouverts par l'équipe, notamment par Masaoka, le père de Ginoza. Déjà à l'époque où Kogami était inspecteur, les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille, si bien que Kogami apparaissait comme le fils spirituel de l'ancien inspecteur. Ce lien dérangeait Ginoza, même s'il n'en fit jamais la moindre remarque aux premiers concernés. Il savait qu'être jaloux de son ami pour son entente avec son criminel latent de père était des plus puérils, indigne de lui.

Kogami ainsi de retour, Ginoza disposait de 4 exécuteurs sous ses ordres, 4 chiens à surveiller, 4 chiens à dresser. L'ambiance était pesante, l'inspecteur minimisait drastiquement les sorties avec ses exécuteurs. Étant en sous-effectif, il n'avait plus le temps de promener ses chiens.

Il n'aurait pas de renfort avant plusieurs mois, ce qui signifiait que jusque la fin de l'année il devrait supporter seuls les caprices de ces molosses. Il faillit exploser de rage lorsque son psy lui conseilla d'emmener son équipe réaliser une sortie de cohésion afin de stabiliser le psycho-pass de ces exécuteurs qui continuaient à décliner.

Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il emmena ses 4 exécuteurs mais également Shion, leur splendide analyste en « excursion ». Ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps, il choisit une activité à proximité : un marché de Noël organisé par le ministère du bien être social. Kasagi était emballé par l'idée et s'intéressait comme un enfant à chaque stand. Il y avait aussi bien des emplacements de nourritures traditionnelles comme le pain d'épice, brioches aux fruits confits ou encre les bretzels que des santons en hologrammes. Yayoi le surveillait du regard, telle une grande sœur. Shion se fit accoster par plusieurs hommes ce qui déplut évidement à l'exécutrice qui l'accompagnait. L'analyste n'avait cependant besoin fr nulle aide pour décliner les invitations. Elle rejoignit rapidement Yayoi, la taquina sur sa jalousie et passa toute de même l'après midi à son bras. Les décorations de Noël et animations se succédèrent. Les chants traditionnels berçaient les passants et installaient cette atmosphère si particulière des fêtes de fin d'année.

Kogami qui fumait allègrement s'était installé dans un bar à tapas qui n'avait rien à voir avec le marché de Noël. Ginoza déambula dans la rue illuminée, et fut rapidement rejoint par son père. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence et ce fut bien entendu sans un mot que Ginoza acheta deux parts de brioche parsemées de raisons macérés dans le rhum. Il en tendit une à son père qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Il y a plus de quinze ans, c'était lui qui achetait cette brioche à son fils dans ce même marché. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent référence à ce souvenir commun, ils se contentèrent de savourer ensemble sur un banc prés du stand leur confiserie.

Ils restèrent ainsi prés de deux heures à déambuler dans ce marché de noël. Ce dernier se concluait chaque soir pas un spectacle pyrotechnique flamboyant. Ginoza reçut une alerte à peine une demi heure avant le début du spectacle.

Il s'isola et demanda un service à l'unité 3. Cette dernière accepta de prendre l'affaire en charge si l'unité 1 prenait le tour de garde à nouvel an. Ginoza accepta, c'était pour lui un modique sacrifice, il ne comptait pas fêter cette nouvelle année, il n'y avait à son sens aucune raison de se réjouir, tant l'année passée fut désastreuse.

Il retourna surveiller ses chiens de chasse. Il rassembla son groupe et le dirigea vers un coin de rue à l'écart. Son père n'en fut pas étonné. C'était le lieux exact où il portait jadis son fils sur ses épaules pour admirer les feux d'artifices.

Le spectacle commença et captiva la foule. Masaoka s'approcha de son fils et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_«- Si tu veux, je peux te prendre sur mes épaules..._

_\- Ça suffit exécuteur, si le spectacle ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez regagner notre véhicule._

_\- Hors de question Inspecteur, je passe une trop bonne soirée, pas vous ?_

_\- Je ne fais que mon travail._

_\- Tu sais tu peux sourire.»_

Ginoza leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et s'écarta d'un bon mètre de son père, ce qui amusa beaucoup ce dernier. Le vétéran remarqua quelques minutes plus tard une esquisse de sourire illuminait le visage de son fils d'ordinaire si sérieux. Il fut alors soulagé de constater que la magie de Noël opérait toujours sur son enfant et se jura de tout faire pour que ce petit miracle perdure.


End file.
